Una Serie de Revelaciones
by Martuu
Summary: Astoria tiene una vida soñada. Entonces descubre algo que, por muy típico y no por eso menos doloroso, es la primera ficha que tumbará otras aún más relevantes; acerca de su concepción de las cosas, alguien importante para ella y alguien no tanto. Draco/Harry principal y Draco/Astoria. Astoria PoV.


**Fandom: **Harry Potter.

**Personajes en orden de relevancia + parejas:** Astoria, Draco, Harry, Narcisa, Lucius. Draco/Harry, Draco/Astoria.

**Clasificación y otros:** PG-13. 8833 palabras.

**Notas:** escrito para la edición 2010-2011 del amigo invisible navideño de _aisinfronteras_ (comunidad de Livejournal) para _kisachanlove_, en base a un prompt que era algo así como "Drarry desde la perspectiva de Astoria". Al principio no me seducía nada escribirlo, porque _¿yo?_ ¿escribir a Astoria? what is this world?; pero no veía más viables las otras cosas que ella proponía, así que lo tomé. Costó, costó y siguió costando, hasta que en cierto momento me di cuenta que actualmente estaba tomando rumbo y que yo lo estaba disfrutando y las ideas fluían y todo era maravilloso. Ahora puedo decir que le tomé cariño a un personaje que antes no me interesaba ni remotamente (Astoria), sólo por tomarme el trabajo de intentar escribirla con coherencia. Esto viene a ser, básicamente, un Drarry Astoria-centric. O al revés, no sé. Le tengo que agradecer por el beteo a las administradoras de _aisinfronteras_, ya que lo terminé TARDE, SÚPER TARDE, y no tuve tiempo de incordiar a nadie más para que lo hiciera.

Que disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

**Una serie de revelaciones**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass —una joven de apariencia fina, constitución pequeña y ascendencia mágica desde hacía más de tres siglos—, siempre había tenido muy presente que le esperaban las mejores cosas en la vida: una cantidad interminable de galeones en Gringotts, una gran casa y una familia propia que de tan perfecta despertara la envidia de los demás. Desde que había nacido había estado rodeada de esa clase de privilegios, incluso cuando los Greengrass no eran los puros de más fama y riqueza. No obstante, aquel joven que sus padres le propusieron para ser su futuro esposo iba más allá de toda expectativa, de cualquier cosa que hubiera creído merecer.

Simplemente maravilloso, el chico parecía ser el mejor mago inglés de sangre pura —purísima, diría ella— con el que pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de involucrarse: Draco Malfoy.

En su fuero interno, Astoria siempre había temido que el hombre con el que se casaría sería un aburrido y poco agraciado mago de buena posición y gran riqueza; alguien muy conveniente para la familia Greengrass, pero una desdicha para sí misma. En contraposición a eso, Draco Malfoy era como un regalo caído del cielo.

Incluso aunque la imagen de la familia Malfoy hubiera sufrido graves daños debido a los acontecimientos pasados relativos al Señor Tenebroso, seguían teniendo aquel apellido legendario y de peso en la sociedad; por no mencionar que el paso del tiempo había curado algunas heridas. De todos modos, Draco era el que menos se había perjudicado de todos ellos: llevaba la marca en el antebrazo, pero la falta de crímenes o delitos cometidos por su mano lo habían librado del Ministerio muy poco después de la caída del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Por otro lado, era tan atractivo que le quitaba el aliento; siempre lo había hecho. Astoria se recordaba a sí misma viéndolo pasar con la barbilla levantada por los pasillos de Hogwarts y la Sala Común de Slytherin, tan grande e inalcanzable, alborotando desde la primera hasta la última de sus hormonas. En ese entonces, aunque jamás inadvertido, era uno de los muchos jóvenes mayores que le atraían; pero ahora que lo tenía un tanto más próximo, que se lo había sugerido su propia familia previa charla y acuerdo con los Malfoy, lo deseaba con más fuerzas aún.

A sus veintiún años, Astoria comenzó a salir a sitios con él. Primero fueron unas cuantas cenas a solas y largas tardes en hermosos paisajes para conocerse. El chico era, en sus frías y lejanas formas, bastante encantador, pero por sobretodo, tentador. Sus padres le habrían enseñado los modales adecuados para situaciones de cortejo pre-matrimonial y él, por su parte, parecía saber cómo utilizar su buen porte para arrimarse a ella. Astoria no necesitaba ninguna de esas cosas para estar fascinada por él, pero se sentía interiormente agradecida.

Enseguida consumó con él aquel deseo carnal, latente en sí desde que era pequeña, libre al fin de la cortesía y sintiéndose _verdadera _por primera vez con él. Poco tiempo pasó para que se pusieran de novios formalmente.

Se casaron un año después con todos los lujos, los fotógrafos de _El Profeta _y dos pares de padres complacidos presentes. Las bodas de magos de sangre pura siempre tenían mala fama en cierta parte de la sociedad mágica, pues se daba por sentado que se casaban por conveniencia y contra su voluntad. Astoria, sin embargo, no podría haber estado más radiante: se estaba uniendo a un semental increíble, de incontables pilas de monedas de oro y una sangre más pura que la nieve. Draco también sonreía con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada, impecablemente guapo en su túnica de gala.

Astoria tuvo un matrimonio realmente feliz durante un tiempo. Su relación con Draco era perfecta: salvaje y cómplice, tan caliente en comparación a lo que antes tenían, simplemente dichosa. Desgraciadamente, aquella plenitud duró apenas algo menos que un año.

Volvió a casa antes de lo previsto ese jueves. Le entregó su bolso y capa a uno de los elfos y se dispuso a ir hacia el estudio, donde suponía que Draco se encontraba. Lamentaba haberse arreglado para una salida que al final se había cancelado, pero pensó, con cierta picardía, que podría aprovechar lo bonita que se había puesto para sorprender a su esposo y pasar una muy buena tarde juntos.

A medida que se fue acercando a su destino, oyó de forma muy tenue unos golpes ininterrumpidos que parecían provenir del mismo. Frunció el ceño, intentando inferir qué podría estar haciendo Draco. Solía dedicarse a hacer trabajo del Ministerio, responder cartas, leer _El Profeta _o de vez en cuando algún libro; por lo tanto, el silencio allí era costumbre.

Se encontró a escasos metros del despacho y fue más que obvio que los golpes se originaban ahí, pero no eran los únicos sonidos.

A centímetros de la entrada cerrada, el pequeño rostro de Astoria se contrajo de angustia. Deseó que esos suspiros y gemidos fueran obra de su imaginación, o que estuviera interpretando de forma equivocada todos lo que llegaba a sus oídos. Abrió la puerta sólo un poco con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz y observó a través de la rendija.

La visión fue tan cruda y clara que le podrían haber sangrado las pupilas. Ahí, follando contra la pared que estaba inmediatamente enfrente a la de la puerta, abrazados pecho con espalda y jadeando sin descanso, Draco y otra persona que a primera vista era difícil de distinguir en su totalidad.

Aguzó la vista. Ambos eran _hombres_. Ni siquiera estaban completamente desnudos.

Astoria parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, sintiendo que había sido transportada a una dimensión paralela donde todo era irreal. Luego, simplemente, puso toda su atención en la escena.

Nunca había visto a Draco gemir _tanto_. Se le veía pleno y hermoso; el sudor mojando su rostro y cabello mientras se aferraba a su amante como si fuera a suceder una catástrofe si lo soltaba. El cuerpo del otro daba pequeños golpes contra el muro cada vez que Draco se metía en su interior. Astoria miró al joven semioculto por el cuerpo de Draco, que jadeaba igual o más alto que su esposo. Apoyaba la frente en el empapelado escarlata y se doblaba un poco sobre sí mismo con el impúdico objetivo, supuso Astoria, de entregar lo mayor posible de su trasero a la virilidad que se enterraba en él. Llevaba puesta una camiseta ya muy sudada que Draco estrujaba con sus manos.

Astoria intentó examinarlo sin mucho éxito: la posición que ambos habían tomado ocultaba estratégicamente su rostro, y de la cabeza no veía más que el pelo. Maldijo interiormente y, como si alguna divinidad hubiera oído sus mudos ruegos, el amante de Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado hasta descansarla de esa manera en la pared. Su rostro sudaba copiosamente y tenía _tal _rictus de placer que la joven resintió con todo su ser. No lo reconoció al principio, debido al deleite que ahora transformaba ligeramente su cara; pero entonces, un grito especialmente fuerte por parte del chico perforó sus oídos, delatando en parte su voz natural, y Astoria unió todas las piezas de forma correcta.

Harry Potter. El Niño-Que-Vivió. El elegido. El salvador del mundo mágico. _Mestizo_. Harry James Potter.

El nombre siguió haciendo eco en su cabeza, mientras los ojos de Astoria, abiertos de par en par, miraban la escena sin ver.

Luego de unos instantes, parpadeó volviendo a la realidad y decidió no torturarse más. Cerró la puerta mágicamente, con el afán de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, y prácticamente huyó a su habitación de la planta alta.

Enterró la cabeza en la intimidad de su almohada y soltó todas las lágrimas que había retenido, al igual que la amargura, frustración y odio que la abrumaban. Unos minutos después, desistió de tan patética actitud y resolvió que saldría de la casa.

Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la magnífica puerta de entrada. Para su suerte —o desgracia—, Draco y Potter seguían en lo suyo. Unos gritos más fuertes que cualquiera de los que ya había escuchado, la acompañaron hasta que cerró la puerta y se enfrentó al hermoso jardín.

El sol estaba radiante ese día y le quemaba la piel, por lo que hizo aparecer un sombrero para protegerse. Caminó por aquel camino flanqueado por una extensión de pasto de un verde muy vivo. Se preguntó, con cierta molestia, por qué el día debía estar tan bonito cuando ella estaba tan sombría.

Aquella mansión en la que vivían había sido regalo de boda de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, y era muy similar a la mansión que éstos tenían; quedaba geográficamente bastante cerca, incluso. La tradición de la familia de Draco era que todas las generaciones de la misma habitaran la Mansión Malfoy, por lo tanto, lo normal sería que ella y su marido hubieran ido a vivir con sus suegros luego de casarse. Astoria no estaba muy seducida por la idea, así que había convencido a Draco de que lo mejor para ambos era vivir plenamente su intimidad durante el primer tiempo de casados y mudarse más tarde a la mansión. Draco había logrado persuadir a sus padres bajo el mismo pretexto y todo había salido como Astoria deseaba.

Traspasó los límites de la propiedad y, secándose con una mano el vestigio de humedad en sus ojos, se desapareció.

* * *

Astoria volvió unas cuantas horas más tarde a su hogar, sonriente y plena como si de verdad hubiera disfrutado aquella salida con Daphne y varias amigas. Draco estaba en su estudio, pero esta vez, sentado en su escritorio con muchos papeles, plumas y ejemplares de _El Profeta _encima. La recibió con una gran sonrisa, como ya era costumbre. La joven reparó, por primera vez, en cuán raro era eso viniendo de él, siempre tan frío y poco demostrativo. Supuso, con un retortijón de rabia, que se debía a la magnífica sesión de sexo que había tenido con Potter. Se preguntó si todo ese tiempo que llevaban casados venía acostándose con él, y por eso la recibía tan sonriente siempre que ella llegaba de pasar toda la tarde fuera.

—¿Cómo estuviste? —preguntó Astoria, acercándose para plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Aquí —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto con las manos para mostrar todo lo que llenaba su escritorio—, lleno de trabajo.

Su rostro claramente cansado, pero refulgente de una paz tan obvia —así como la razón de la misma—, la llenó de bronca. No permitió que las emociones hicieran eco en su rostro y disimuló un poco más.

—¿En serio?

Draco asintió afablemente.

—¿Y tú? ¿La pasaste bien ahí afuera?

—Sí, sí, excelente.

—Estás un poco rara hoy —comentó él con el ceño fruncido luego de unos momentos, mientras acomodaba varios pergaminos distraídamente.

Astoria levantó la vista para observar su reflejo en el espejo que reposaba detrás del escritorio de Draco, frente a ella. A pesar de que se había limpiado los ojos y la cara repetidas veces para dejar ir todos los indicios de su turbación, estaba aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos. Una cantidad extraordinaria de tristeza concentrada, una amargura que no se quitaba con hechizos mágicos y una furia que ni la frescura del agua apagaba. Una emoción que iba más allá de las lágrimas que había derramado y aún le faltaba derramar; algo que había surgido en sus lagrimales y ahora permanecía en cada parte de sus globos oculares, en los párpados, en las mejillas. Además, estaba esa sonrisa premeditada, la pose falsamente despreocupada y algunos cabellos que escapaban de su cuidadoso peinado sujeto con un lazo. Tuvo que reconocer que tenía cierto aire demente.

—Bueno... —respondió acentuando su sonrisa—, debo tener mis razones, ¿verdad?

Draco la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso no me dijiste que la pasaste bien con tus amigas?

—En ningún momento mencioné a mis amigas —respondió Astoria luego de una pausa.

El rubio dejó de lado los papeles y la contempló nuevamente, esta vez fijo y durante unos cuantos segundos, como si la estuviera analizando.

—Suena como si estuvieras a punto de recriminarme algo —afirmó.

Astoria no pudo retener más esa sonrisa artificial y sus labios cayeron en medio de una exhalación.

—Nunca estuviste más acertado... —dijo en voz baja, meneando ligeramente la cabeza.

Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, midiéndose uno al otro. Él, confundido; ella, determinada.

—Te vi, Draco —declaró Astoria, clavando sus ojos en los grises; brillantes por una creciente humedad, pero más duros que nunca—. Te vi... Te vi con Potter.

Se le quebró la voz en el último momento, aturdida por las enormes ganas de llorar.

—¿Que me viste? —repitió el rubio—. ¿Cómo...?

—Sí, Draco, te vi —confirmó ella, con ferocidad y energías renovadas—. Cuando llegué a _Las Tres Escobas_, me enteré que todo se había cancelado y volví a casa lo antes posible. No sabes el espectáculo con el que me encontré.

—Astoria...

—No, no me hables —lo cortó ella, alterada—. ¿Sabes algo? No sé si lo que más me molesta es que me hayas traicionado, o que lo hayas hecho con un hombre... con _ese _hombre. Me das asco. No puedo creer que puedas tener tan mal gusto. ¡Por Merlín, ese asqueroso Gryffindor de sangre mestiza! ¿No crees que podrías haberme engañado con alguien un poco mejor?

—Mira —dijo Draco levantándose de su escritorio y mostrándose molesto por primera vez—, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y lamento haberte hecho daño con esto, pero eso no te da derecho a hablar de esa manera de...

—¿Encima de todo tienes el descaro de _defenderlo_? —Los ojos se Astoria se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas ante la implicación. No sabía si el dolor que parecía partir su pecho superaba a la furia, expandiéndose en su interior como veneno—. Pero, dime algo, ¿hace cuánto te revuelcas con él? —Preguntó con actuado interés—. O mejor dicho, ¿desde hace cuánto te diste cuenta que te gustaban sólo los hombres?

—Nunca dije que me gustaran sólo los hombres... —contestó Draco con calma—. A fin de cuentas, estoy contigo también.

—¡Estás conmigo porque tus padres prácticamente te obligaron a cortejarme!

—Es cierto, ellos me dijeron que sería un matrimonio muy conveniente y que debía intentarlo... pero tú me realmente me gustabas —confesó mirándola fijamente. Astoria se quedó de una pieza—. Cuando comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos y descubrí que nos llevábamos tan bien, de verdad me agradabas, de verdad quería estar contigo. Mis padres no me hubieran obligado a casarme si yo hubiera estado absolutamente en contra de la idea.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿por qué te acostaste con él? —inquirió ella llorando.

—Eso no... Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro. Yo, sólo... —Draco suspiró profundamente, como si le costara decir lo que deseaba—. No quiero que pienses que comencé a estar con él porque algo fuera mal en nuestro matrimonio. Entre nosotros todo está bien. Son dos hechos completamente independientes uno del otro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Acaso pensabas que sería lo suficientemente patética como para culparme de _tus _errores?

—Lo siento, Astoria. De verdad siento todo esto.

—Aún no me has contestado lo que te pregunté. Quiero saber, exactamente, desde hace cuánto que...

—Unos meses.

—He dicho _exactamente_.

—Casi tres.

Astoria se sintió bien al ver que a Draco le quedaba la suficiente vergüenza como para bajar la cabeza. Sonrió durante un segundo, sintiéndose triunfadora. Aquello dio paso a la humillación, nuevamente. _Tres meses_. Tres meses que Draco le hacía el amor a otro (si es que era correcto involucrar ese término en tan asqueroso asunto). Tres meses que había dejado de pensar sólo en ella. Tres meses en los que no había notado nada distinto en Draco hasta que estuvo frente a frente con la escena.

Se pasó una mano por lo ojos para desaparecer la renovada humedad en ellos y se irguió todo lo que su altura le permitió.

—¿Y cómo es que eres capaz de tener sexo con alguien que has detestado toda tu vida? —le preguntó imperiosamente—. ¿En qué momento Potter dejó de ser tu enemigo para convertirse en un chico guapo en el cuál puedas fijarte?

—Hace años que Harry Potter dejó de ser mi enemigo, Astoria —aclaró Draco con cierto reproche—. Tú sabes que me salvó la vida aquella vez en La Sala de Menesteres. No pude seguir odiándolo luego de eso, aunque hubiera querido.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! —exclamó la chica, como si estuviera feliz por haber comprendido al fin un misterio muy intrincado—. Y no encontraste mejor manera de pagar esa deuda que tenías con él que ir a follártelo, ¿cierto?

—Astoria... —gruñó Draco amenazadoramente.

—No, no te atrevas a mostrarte enfadado conmigo. No después de lo que has hecho —le advirtió ella—. De cualquier manera, hay un gran trecho entre tener paz con una persona luego de tantos años de pelea, a pensar que es apta para tus intereses sexuales.

—Ya lo sé —replicó el rubio con molestia—, si fuera por eso, ya habría tenido algo con él en ese entonces. Créeme que no le tenía ninguna clase de afecto, pero le debía respeto luego de lo que él había hecho por mí. Incluso mis padres me dijeron que ni se me cruzara por la cabeza tener una mala actitud con él. Ya sabes, todo el mundo mágico lo amaba por haber matado al Señor de las Tinieblas; no hubiera sido un acierto para la familia Malfoy despreciar al héroe de la sociedad, mucho menos considerando lo sucio que estaba nuestro apellido por esos días —explicó—. Te puedo asegurar que nada de eso tiene que ver con... con lo que hoy tengo con él.

Astoria frunció los labios, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de rabia. Odiaba aquel tono de voz bajo, casi tímido, con el que Draco había descrito en parte su relación con Potter; la manera en que había bajado la cabeza, como si hubiera sido presa de un ataque de pudor.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes con él?

Draco tardó en contestar y tampoco la miró a los ojos enseguida. Al apenas tocar el tema de su vínculo con el chico de ojos verdes, sus facciones se habían suavizado automáticamente. Astoria no podía verle todo el rostro, pero parecía pensativo. Lo vio suspirar profundamente antes de hablar.

—Yo... Lo quiero.

—¿Qué lo _quieres_? —repitió Astoria con agresividad.

—Sí, lo quiero... y él también a mí.

Draco había levantado ligeramente la mirada, pero no la miraba directamente. Notó los ojos grises particularmente brillantes, como conmovidos.

—No puedes hablar en serio. —Astoria estaba realmente atónita—. Dudo mucho que él pueda amarte.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque _tú _no eres capaz de amarme? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa amargada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Te amo con todo mi alma! —Aseguró ella, herida porque se pusieran en duda sus sentimientos—. Te amo incluso desde antes de que comenzáramos a tener relación alguna, desde antes de que tú repararas en mi existencia.

—No es cierto —expresó Draco negando lentamente con la cabeza y aún con esa extraña sonrisa—, jamás me amaste. Sentías un deseo demasiado grande por mí y te volviste loca cuando supiste que tendrías la oportunidad de cumplir al fin tu fantasía. Sabías, además, que casándote con un Malfoy nunca te faltaría nada materialmente hablando. Sabías que tendrías una vida llena de lujos, como siempre la tuviste, y que podrías formar la familia perfecta; que el apellido Greengrass subiría un escalón al unirse al apellido Malfoy, pero nunca te importé realmente. —Su rostro se tiñó de resentimiento tras las últimas palabras—. Creíste que me amabas porque a través de mí cumplías tus fantasías de una vida perfecta.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Rebatió Astoria con lágrimas en los ojos—. Desde que te conocí, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por ti. Fui tu mujer sumisa cuando lo necesitabas, y tu mujer salvaje cuando lo querías. Siempre me ajusté a tus deseos, siempre te satisfice en todo... Nadie hace eso por alguien si no siente amor.

—Te ajustaste a mis deseos porque no tenías otra cosa que hacer o proponer, porque era mucho más fácil hacer eso que pensar por ti misma —señaló Draco con molestia—. Eso no es amor. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque ahora sí tengo a alguien que me ama. Ahora sé lo que es sentir que al otro le importas _de verdad_, no porque le interesa tu cuerpo o posición social, sino porque su corazón late por ti, porque se pone mal si tú estás mal, porque es capaz de hacer cosas impensables por ti sin dudarlo ni una vez.

—¿Y qué demonios importan los sentimientos de ese idiota? —sollozó la joven, destrozada ante el apasionamiento con el que su esposo hablaba de Potter.

—Importan, porque ¿sabes algo? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de él. Así es como me di cuenta de que nunca estuve enamorado de ti. —Astoria rompió en un ataque de llanto, mucho más sonoro que los anteriores, mientras se sostenía precariamente del escritorio—. Aunque no lo creas —añadió Draco luego de unos minutos, con un poco más de tranquilidad—, no te estoy echando la culpa de nada. Es sólo que comencé a sentir cosas por él y afortunadamente fui correspondido. Te lo debería haber dicho, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo es que te enamoraste de Potter de un momento a otro —reclamó la joven con un hilo de voz.

—No sucedió de un momento a otro, y no importan los detalles, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro.

—¿Y cómo es que Potter aceptó estar contigo en estas condiciones? Tú no has dejado de dormir conmigo estos últimos meses. ¿Acaso está tan desesperado por ti que acepta ser el segundo, o es sólo que es tan promiscuo que no le importa?

—Nunca fue el segundo, realmente —dijo Draco en voz muy baja—. Y como hace relativamente poco que tenemos este tipo de relación, le he dicho que por el momento permanezcamos así, hasta ver si funcionamos juntos o no. A él le pareció lógico y aceptó, aunque no le causa ninguna gracia saber que tengo relaciones contigo.

—Un momento, ¿a _él _no le causa gracia? ¿Qué es lo que me queda a mí, que soy tu mujer?

—Mira, Astoria, incluso aunque piense que realmente no me amas, sé que esto es una noticia amarga para ti y lo siento, pero no estoy arrepentido en lo absoluto. Con Harry vivo cosas... que jamás viví antes.

—No me sigas hablando de él —pidió ella con un gesto de repugnancia—. Tú, él... todo esto sigue dándome asco.

Astoria abandonó el estudio lo más rápido que su cuerpo, débil por las emociones, le permitió. Pensó en refugiarse una vez más en su habitación, pero luego recordó que también era la habitación de Draco, y eso le hizo cambiar de parecer. Conjuró un hechizo para arreglar el deplorable aspecto de su rostro y salió de la mansión.

Estuvo mucho rato vagando por el Callejón Diagon; su rostro parcialmente cubierto por la capucha de su bonita túnica, con el fin de no tener que desplegar sus aptitudes sociales si se cruzaba con alguien conocido. Al final decidió dejarse caer en _El Caldero Chorreante_, no sin antes lanzarle precavidamente un hechizo a su vestimenta. Su túnica, muy cuidada y de color claro, se volvió grisácea y gastada, digna de cualquier sombrío transeúnte del Callejón Knockturn, y la capucha se hizo mucho más amplia, tapándole el rostro en su totalidad. Una joven como ella jamás encajaría en un sitio tan mugriento como esa taberna, así que lo mejor era ocultar su identidad. Le pidió al calvo tabernero algo de alhelí y se tumbó en el rincón más alejado del lugar. Ahí, a solas y escondida del mundo, se permitió unos momentos de depresión. Las confesiones de Draco atravesaban su cabeza en medio de un torbellino intenso y sanguinario. Lloró con fuerza, sin ninguna duda de que había sido muchísimo más doloroso las verdades que su marido le había tirado en la cara, que verlo fornicar con otro con sus propios ojos. Un rato después, la decisión llegó a ella nuevamente, así como hacía algunas horas había sucedido luego del correspondiente llanto por haber descubierto el engaño. Alguien tenía que ayudarla, alguien tenía que estar de su lado.

Pagó la cuenta y se fue lo antes posible de allí para aparecerse en otro sitio.

* * *

Cuando Astoria abrió los ojos, estaba plantada en medio de un sendero angosto. A un lado había unos setos cuidadosamente recortados; al otro, maleza. Caminó con prisa y desembocó en un amplio camino. Fue recibida poco después por unas imponentes verjas de hierro forjado. Alargó una mano para tocar las puertas y, al instante, las barras metálicas comenzaron a retorcerse para dar forma a una horrible cara. La joven la contempló con algo que oscilaba entre temor y repugnancia.

—¡Manifiesta tus intenciones! —exclamó el rostro con voz retumbante.

—¡Soy Astoria Greengrass y me urge hablar con Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy! —expresó ella, pensando que el tono de voz elevado y la pose firme le asegurarían la entrada.

Suspiró de alivio cuando las verjas se abrieron. Increíblemente, era la primera vez que asistía sola a esa casa. En los inicios, había ido con sus padres y hermana a presentarse formalmente ante los Malfoy —les correspondía hacerlo pues eran la familia de menor estatus en la posible unión entre ella y Draco—. Luego de casarse, iba con su esposo unas veces al mes para visitar a Lucius y a Narcisa.

En los magníficos jardines, que precedían a una mansión aún más grandiosa, unos pavos reales blancos disfrutaban de los últimos momentos de luz del día. El típico ruido del agua de la fuente, oculta a sus ojos, la acompañó en su marcha hacia la puerta, que se abrió sola antes de que ella hiciera el más mínimo ademán de rozarla.

Un elfo la recibió con afecto, pero no la condujo inmediatamente hasta los Malfoy cuando ella declaró su necesidad de verlos.

—Espere aquí, señora, Hooky irá a avisar a los amos que usted está aquí, Hooky irá a ver si los amos pueden atenderla.

Astoria no emitió palabra, pero le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras la criatura se iba rápidamente y la dejaba sola en el vestíbulo. Era insultante que no se le permitiera caminar libremente por el suelo de aquella casa y disponer de sus suegros cuando quisiera, siendo que era una integrante más de la familia desde hacía un año. Los habitantes de dos retratos le hablaron, pero los ignoró olímpicamente.

El elfo vino varios minutos después para decir:

—Los amos la esperan en el estudio principal, señora. Sígame.

La joven bufó con fuerza, comenzando a ir tras el pequeño hombrecito. Los Malfoy podrían tener más disimulo en mostrarle su hostilidad. Recibirla en el despacho era un gesto tan formal que humillaba, como si ella fuera casi una desconocida y viniera a verlos por cuestiones políticas o económicas. ¿Debería recordarles explícitamente que desde hacía tiempo se llamaba Astoria _Malfoy_?

El elfo la dejó en la puerta de su destino, desapareció y ella entró. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación, pero seguía impresionándole de la misma manera. Debía ser el triple del estudio que Draco y ella tenían. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros —aún cuando Astoria sabía que en algún lugar de la mansión había una magnífica biblioteca— y varios retratos con todos sus ocupantes despiertos en vista de la inminente reunión. Había muchos sillones por distintos sitios, organizados por grupos según el tipo y tamaño, a un lado de cada cual descansaba una mesita baja para apoyar algo. Cuatro escritorios de madera estaban ubicados en puntos separados entre sí y terminaban de dar el ambiente a trabajo y formalidad esperado. Lucius estaba en uno de ellos, al parecer muy concentrado escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Interrumpió su tarea cuando la oyó entrar. Narcisa, por su parte, se encontraba en el sillón más cercano a su marido, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos glaciales y las piernas cruzadas.

—Astoria querida, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Narcisa. Su tono de voz no dejaba entrever el más mínimo interés ni afecto, sin embargo—. Tu visita es ciertamente repentina. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien. —Astoria le sonrió ásperamente por un instante—. Tengo que hablar sobre algo importante con ustedes.

—Por cierto, ¿qué le sucedió a tu túnica? —inquirió Lucius con un gesto de repulsión en el rostro.

Astoria frunció el ceño, pero luego comprendió cuando se echó un vistazo a sí misma. Con una sacudida de varita, su túnica y capa dejaron de lucir andrajosas. Volvió a observarlos con intensidad y sin ningún ánimo de dar rodeos.

—Draco me engaña con otra persona —declaró gravemente.

Lucius y Narcisa se miraron entre sí durante un momento con una sonrisita casi imperceptible.

—Y... ¿Por qué debería importarnos eso? —preguntó el hombre mordazmente.

Astoria se hinchó de furia ante la evidente burla.

—Quizás si les importe cuando sepan con quién —comentó venenosamente—. ¿Sabían, por cierto, que Draco es gay?

—Estás equivocada, querida —dijo Narcisa—, no es gay. Siempre le ha gustado ir por ambos caminos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

La joven se sonrojó, sintiéndose más humillada aún, si es que era posible. Al parecer, todos tenían pleno conocimiento de la bisexualidad de Draco, excepto ella.

—Puede que no les importe saber que me engaña o que se acuesta con hombres, pero dudo mucho que puedan seguir tan campantes cuando les diga cuál es su estado de sangre —agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

—No te atrevas a insinuar que nuestro hijo es capaz de relacionarse de _esa _manera con impuros, Greengrass —amenazó Lucius en voz baja.

—Descubrí a Draco teniendo sexo con Potter —dijo Astoria, firme y de un tirón—. Con _Harry Potter_.

Narcisa y su esposo permanecieron en silencio durante un instante, contemplándola fijamente mientras procesaban sus palabras. Luego, se observaron durante unos momentos, esta vez sin sonrisas de por medio, sino más bien pensativos.

—¿Con Potter? —repitió la mujer en un susurro.

Parecía sorprendida, pero no espantada como Astoria hubiera esperado. Volvió a clavar la vista en Lucius, como si estuvieran analizando los pros y los contras de la situación en silencio. La joven fue testigo de su extraño intercambio por varios minutos, hasta que el hombre se dignó a hablar para ella.

—Y dime, ¿tú crees que esto representa el fin de nuestras vidas? —Astoria lo miró con confusión por unos segundos—. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que has venido aquí a pedir ayuda, refugiándote en la teoría de que esto nos aterraría y correríamos a tu auxilio sin pensarlo dos veces, pero lamento decirte que te has equivocado.

—¿Qué?

—Si tan sólo fueras un poco inteligente, querida, te darías cuenta de que para los Malfoy sería bastante conveniente que Draco fuera relacionado con Harry Potter... Más que ser relacionado contigo, de eso no hay duda —dijo Narcisa suavemente.

Astoria los observó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes por la turbación. Seguía sin entender a qué apuntaban sus suegros y era casi una tortura no encontrar de ninguna manera el punto en el que se pusieran de su bando.

—Harry Potter es un asqueroso mestizo. Un Gryffindor insufrible —empezó a explicar Lucius, apiadándose de ella—. Le guardo el respeto suficiente como para no resultar un desagradecido, teniendo en cuenta que salvó la vida de Draco y mató al Señor de las Tinieblas, y no desentonar con el resto del mundo mágico que siente una adoración casi enfermiza hacia él. Probablemente sea el mago más importante de Inglaterra a cualquier nivel sólo por lo que hizo hace siete años. ¿Cómo crees que recibiría _El Profeta _la noticia de que Draco tiene una relación íntima con Potter?

—Desde hace años, tener algo que ver con Harry Potter parece atribuir carácter de bueno a cualquier cosa. Hablarían maravillas de nosotros —siguió Narcisa.

—Los únicos que hablarían maravillas serían los impuros de la sociedad —rebatió Astoria—. Las pocas familias sangre pura que quedan, sentirían asco de ustedes. Sería un deshonor.

Los otros se miraron entre sí antes de emitir una respuesta.

—Por supuesto, querida —aceptó Lucius—, pero los impuros son mayoría. Nunca olvides eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Que están encantados con la noticia de que Draco y Potter follan como conejos? —Bramó la joven—. ¿Por qué no llaman a _El Profeta _para ponerlos al tanto? He venido aquí para que me ayuden a salvar mi matrimonio, y resulta que ustedes sólo...

—No seas tan patética, querida —la reprendió Narcisa con una sonrisa glacial—. Nosotros no te ayudaremos a salvar nada; menos cuando sólo llevas un año de casada.

—Si mi matrimonio se hunde, ustedes también saldrán perjudicados —señaló Astoria con los ojos húmedos, desesperada—. Todos los asimilarán como un fracaso de la familia Malfoy, no como un fracaso de Astoria Greengrass.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Lucius—, pero en ningún momento hemos dicho que deseábamos que tú y Draco se separen, ni mucho menos que todos se enteren que nuestro hijo se acuesta con Potter.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me han estado diciendo?

—Estábamos demostrando un punto —explicó Narcisa suavemente—. Te estábamos mostrando que, aunque va en contra de nuestros principios, sería favorable para nosotros el asunto. —Astoria suspiró aliviada por primera vez en un rato—. Eso no significa que vayamos a ayudarte, sin embargo.

—Ustedes podrían hablar con Draco y convencerlo de que deje a Potter.

—¡Qué tontería! —Exclamó Lucius—. ¿Sabes algo? Te preocupas demasiado. Draco dejará a Potter antes de que repares en ello, pero lo importante es que te engañará con muchas otras personas y eres tú la que debe evitarlo. Con venir aquí a llorar no lograrás mucho.

Astoria permaneció unos minutos pensando en esas palabras. Luego simplemente concluyó en que había perdido su tiempo suplicando por la ayuda de Narcisa y Lucius. Se fue de allí sin siquiera despedirlos.

* * *

Esa noche, Astoria no tuvo el más mínimo deseo de dormir con Draco. Él le ofreció irse de la habitación que ambos solían compartir y acomodarse en otra para no molestarla, pero ella no se sintió capaz de dormir en la cama matrimonial y terminó pidiendo a los elfos que le arreglaran una habitación de huéspedes. Apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras cuando Astoria había llegado de la mansión de sus suegros.

—¿Adónde demonios te fuiste? —Le preguntó Draco cuando la vio aparecer en la puerta principal—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿De veras? —contestó ella irónicamente—. Por cierto, cariño, hoy me fui con tanta prisa que me quedé con unas dudas al respecto... ¿Siempre se juntaban aquí para follar? Y si la respuesta es sí, ¿lo hacían siempre que yo salía a la tarde? Sólo quería saber si cada vez que decías que te quedabas trabajando, en realidad te acostabas con él, o si era sólo algunas veces.

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina tan larga e intensa, que Astoria creyó que no iba a molestarse en responder.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo... No, no siempre era aquí. Y en efecto, fue sólo algunas veces. Tú sabes, no hay _tantos _papeles que llenar cuando trabajas en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Astoria se preparó como casi todos los días para ir a trabajar a San Mungo y, dado el tamaño de su hogar, pudo ignorar a su esposo sin ningún inconveniente. Estuvo más seria que de costumbre durante toda su jornada, ausente por momentos. La mañana hubiera sido igual a cualquier otra si el destino no pareciera querer tentarla.

—¡Astoria! —entró chillando de alegría una joven que trabajaba, como ella, en _Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas_—. ¡Merlín, que afortunada soy! ¡Qué afortunadas somos, mejor dicho! ¡A que no te imaginas quién ha venido a que le curemos una herida producida por un Bowtruckle! ¡_Harry Potter_!

El rostro de Astoria se endureció y observó a su compañera con molestia, mientras se tapaba los oídos para protegerse de su ataque de fanatismo.

—¿Un Bowtruckle? ¿No es algo muy insignificante una herida provocada por un Bowtruckle para que venga a tratarse a San Mungo?

—Ay, bueno, quizás... Parece que estaba jugando un partido de Quidditch, o entrenando para uno, la verdad es que no soy experta en estos temas... Creo que entrenando. Bien, parece que la snitch voló demasiado lejos de él y, en su aspiración por tomarla, terminó estrellándose con un árbol. Sus compañeros ya le curaron las heridas producidas por los golpes, pero bueno, como ya te imaginarás, el árbol estaba infestado de Bowtruckles que le intentaron arrancar un ojo cuando sintieron que su hogar estaba siendo amenazado. Por supuesto que no lo hicieron, gracias a Merlín, pero le hirieron bastante la cara y el pecho con esos dedos largos y puntiagudos... Pero, Astoria, ¡no seas tan aburrida! Eso no es lo importante. Es decir, sí, pero es fácil de sanar. Lo importante es que... ¡Ay, podré tocar la piel de Harry Potter! ¿Puedes creerlo? —exclamó la chica tan emocionada que casi podría ponerse a dar saltos.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y fracasó en su intento de no evidenciar tanto su enfado hacia toda la situación.

Desde la noche de ayer había estado luchando contra el fuerte impulso de ir a ver a Potter, pedirle una explicación, oír lo que tuviera que decir, preguntarle si realmente amaba a Draco tanto como su esposo creía. Había desistido, al final, creyendo que era una actitud en extremo patética —incluso considerando todas las que ya había tenido en poco más que un día— y que Potter no tendría nada importante que decir. No obstante, parecía que alguien mucho más poderoso que ella se negaba a que ese encuentro no ocurriera.

Cuando se detuvo, presa de sentimientos encontrados, en el umbral de la habitación donde estaba Potter, su compañera de trabajo ya estaba allí, colocando una loción de color verde y olor nauseabundo en la espalda desnuda de Potter. La chica le dirigió un gesto de picardía cuando la notó atrás suyo.

—¡Astoria! —exclamó, en un fingido tono casual—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Mira, necesitamos ayuda aquí adelante —dijo, refiriéndose al pecho del chico—. ¿Por qué no vienes? —Le guiñó un ojo, aprovechándose de que Potter no la veía en lo absoluto.

Dalys de seguro debía creer que le estaba haciendo un gran favor al permitirle manosear libremente a Potter bajo el pretexto de la sanación. Astoria podría haberse consumido de ganas de asesinarla, de no ser porque el ligero, casi imperceptible sobresalto que Potter había sufrido al oír su nombre, había conseguido todo su interés. Una señal más de que no debía seguir evadiendo ese enfrentamiento, fuera como fuera.

Se situó frente a Potter, examinando un poco las heridas en su torso, pero también con un ojo puesto en su expresión.

—Buen día —lo saludó suavemente.

—Buen día.

Lo percibió, y aquello le hizo sentir una repulsión tal que se preguntó cómo era capaz de mantener aún así el rostro inmutable. Toda esa culpa y timidez en tan sólo dos palabras. Sintió un placer nacer de sus entrañas ante el descubrimiento. Potter la reconocía, sabía _quién_ era y sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Gryffindor estúpido. Draco podría haberle enseñado algo de disimulo.

Astoria tomó una loción distinta a la que Dalys estaba utilizando y comenzó a untar.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Potter, saltando un poco en el lugar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Astoria cordialmente—. No queda más del tipo de loción que mi compañera está usando. Esta sirve de la misma manera, pero arde más.

—Está bien, puedo soportarlo.

Dalys le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero Astoria la observó de manera tan tajante que la chica decidió no hablar y seguir en lo suyo. Potter pasó los siguientes diez minutos ahogando los chillidos y jadeos de dolor debido al tratamiento en su torso.

—¡Pye! —gritó alguien desde el umbral de la puerta, sobresaltándolos a todos. Era el sanador titular, Hipócrates Smethwyck.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Dalys, algo temerosa. Astoria no sabía si se trataba de temor al sanador, o temor de quitar sus manos de encima de Potter.

—Llegó uno nuevo a la Sala Dai Llewellyn. Picadura de cangrejo de fuego. Ve, que hoy a todos se les dio por faltar al trabajo sin avisar —gruñó el hombre, molesto y cansado a partes iguales.

Dalys se despidió con tristeza de Potter y salió corriendo de la habitación, junto a Hipócrates. Astoria sonrió para sus adentros. El destino, o algo similar, se había deshecho de su último obstáculo antes de que tuviera que hacerlo ella misma.

Potter se tensó, probablemente debido a la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con ella. Astoria lo notó perfectamente, pues lo estaba tocando con sus propias manos. Pensó, sintiéndose algo extraña, que Draco también habría tocado esa misma porción de piel, y seguramente mucho más. Aquello le quitó el gusto que inicialmente había sentido por la incomodidad de Potter.

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó ella de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Si te dijo lo de ayer.

Astoria lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática. Potter parecía ser víctima de una verdadera confusión, devolviéndole la mirada como si creyera que se había vuelto loca, o quizás, como si albergara un atisbo de miedo en su interior. Miedo a lo que sería muy improbable, de todos modos, pero no imposible. De seguro eso era lo que rondaba por la mente de Potter en ese momento.

—Supongo que no —se respondió sola.

—Eh, lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que me dices.

La joven le clavó la mirada con intensidad aplastante. Su gesto no llegaba a calificarse de sonrisa, pero cerca se encontraba.

—Ya lo sé, Potter. Ya lo sé.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos, con aquella duda latente en su interior, y un instante después sus rasgos se llenaron de simple estupor. Luego bajó la cabeza con evidente vergüenza.

—Oh.

—Sí, los vi ayer.

—¿Nos viste? —preguntó él, entre la preocupación y el espanto.

—Sí. Un gran espectáculo, sin lugar a dudas.

Potter se consumió otra vez de vergüenza y culpa ante el tono irónico.

—Lo siento. Sé que suena estúpido, y lo es, pero de veras lo siento.

—No te disculpes... Me aburren las disculpas. —Potter pareció no saber qué contestar ante eso—. Tuve una larga conversación con Draco ayer. Me ha dicho varias cosas interesantes. Tú sabes, los meses que llevan follando a mis espaldas y todo eso.

—No sé qué decir. Salvo disculparme, pero como tú no quieres...

—Podrías contarme algunas cosas que me intrigan mucho que, aunque Draco me introdujo en el tema, en realidad te conciernen más a ti que a él.

—Sí, lo que quieras.

El chico se veía notablemente nervioso e intimidado por su sarcasmo y su fingido tono afable.

—Draco me ha dicho que lo amas.

Potter la miró a los ojos, bastante ruborizado.

—Y tiene mucha razón.

—No, no la tiene. No puede tenerla. Tú no puedes amarlo —afirmó Astoria, perdiendo el humor—. Debes dejarlo.

El joven se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio en las emociones de la otra.

—Dios... no puedo dejarlo. Lo siento, pero lo amo demasiado.

—¿Quién demonios es _Dios_?

—No tiene importancia. Lo que sí importa es que...

—¿Cómo puedes amarlo? —Lo interrumpió Astoria—. Tú eres un Gryffindor... Se supone que ustedes buscan otra clase de cualidades en una pareja. Draco puede resultar atrayente y ser amado por alguien como yo, pero no por alguien como tú. Es tan frío, egoísta, poco demostrativo y poco romántico... Dudo que pueda ser calificado de buena persona. _Yo _puedo amarlo porque soy similar a él, pero ¿tú? Es algo difícil de creer.

—Son mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? —dijo Potter seriamente—. Soy el único que pueda hablar acerca de ellos. Y es realmente una pena que hables de esa manera de Draco, que hayas estado a su lado de forma íntima y hayas logrado conocerlo _tan _poco...

Astoria cerró los ojos. Otra vez, las mismas cosas que Draco le había dicho, pero ahora colgando de esa lengua que odiaba tanto.

—Mira, no busco que me comprendas —siguió él—, sé que tu situación es más que difícil, pero por favor, no cuestiones mis sentimientos.

—Tus sentimientos me dan asco —expresó Astoria casi con violencia—, y no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé —accedió Potter, con tono conciliador—, sólo te importa Draco.

—En efecto.

—Draco me ama.

Astoria alzó la mano y le cacheteó el rostro lo más fuerte que pudo. Potter se quedó atónito, mientras el sonido de la bofetada llenaba el silencio y luego permanecía allí, como un eco en sus cabezas.

—Cállate —le ordenó ella.

—Da lo mismo cuantas veces me golpees —dijo Potter en voz baja—, las cosas no cambiarán por eso.

La joven creyó percibir cierta lástima hacia ella en su voz y eso casi le hizo atacar de nuevo. Potter se salvaba sólo porque pronto rompería a llorar.

—¿Eres capaz de destruir un matrimonio? ¿Una familia en crecimiento?

—No, no lo soy —respondió el chico en un susurro—. Será por eso que acepto estar con él... aunque él siga estando contigo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Potter miraba al suelo cabizbajo y Astoria dejaba salir algunas lágrimas.

—¿Cómo... cómo lograron... amarse tanto en tan... poco tiempo? —sollozó la joven.

—No fue tan poco tiempo. Tres meses desde que nos acostamos, pero comenzamos a sentir cosas por el otro desde antes...

Potter observó a través de la ventana, pensativo y soñador. Astoria se secó un poco los ojos. Alguien tuvo que ingresar por la puerta en ese instante, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

—¡Astoria! —Exclamó Dalys—. ¡Qué sorpresa, creí que ya habías terminado con él hace rato!

Dalys no parecía en lo absoluto contrariada por volver a ver a Potter.

—Oh, es que... Bueno, estuvimos hablando un poco, eso es todo. —Dalys le dirigió una mirada cargada de picardía, malinterpretando sus intenciones, pero Astoria se alegró que de verdad fuera así—. ¿Puedes terminar tú con él? Falta apenas una pequeña porción del abdomen.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió la chica con más emoción de la necesaria—. Vete tranquila.

Astoria salió de la habitación rápidamente, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada emotiva con Potter. Comprendía. Ahora comprendía. No sólo cuestiones ajenas, sino también propias. Hablar con Harry Potter había acabado siendo una revelación en más de un sentido.

* * *

Durante las noches siguientes, Astoria tuvo escaso o nulo contacto con Draco. No dormía, ni cenaba con él, así como tampoco compartían más el té a la tarde ni leían juntos _El Profeta _del día. Descubrió, en medio de una paz interior casi inquietante, que se sentía vacía. El enorme disgusto, los torrentes de celos y la humillación habían echado vuelo. Ahora sólo albergaba un sentimiento, único, pero tan pesado como los anteriores. Soledad.

Siempre se había sentido sola, incluso en las épocas donde había sido feliz con Draco, sólo que recién ahora era capaz de verlo. Draco y ella habían estado juntos mucho tiempo haciendo toda clase de cosas que les habían proporcionado genuina alegría, pero jamás habían sido _uno_. Nunca se habían amado. Astoria no se había enamorado en su vida, ahora lo sabía, pero el contemplar el amor de otros a tan poca distancia le había hecho ver la luz.

No se sentía _bien _de ninguna manera, pero al menos conocía la verdad. La suya y la de los demás.

A quince días de haber tenido aquella hiriente conversación con Draco en su estudio, el joven la fue a ver al jardín para hablar por primera vez en muchos días.

—Hola —saludó.

Estaba sereno, tanto como ella, pero lo notó algo inseguro. Posiblemente dudara de sus reacciones.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces semidesnuda?

—Tomo sol. Es mucho más saludable que el encantamiento bronceador.

Draco sonrió, divertido, y se sentó cerca de ella.

—Me dijo que hablaste con él. —Astoria asintió con la cabeza y él permaneció callado unos minutos, observando el hermoso espacio verde—. En cierta forma, no me extraña que hayas podido comprender lo que ambos sentíamos gracias a él.

—Tú eres malo para hablar de sentimientos —acusó ella con una sonrisita—. ¿Recién hoy te lo contó?

—Sí. Él creía que debía respetarnos... respetarte, y esperó a que tú me lo dijeras.

—Pero yo nunca lo hice —terminó Astoria.

—No... ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Fue extraño. Había tan poco que contar y a la vez _tanto_...

Estuvieron callados durante un largo rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y adormecidos por el efecto del sol.

—Dejémonos de tonterías —dijo Astoria afablemente—. No has venido a hablar de esa conversación que tuve con Potter... ¿Qué quieres?

Draco suspiró y clavó la mirada en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de esta relación? De la nuestra, me refiero.

—Lo mismo que quieres tú, supongo... He oído ruido de papeles cuando llegaste, Draco. Será mejor que me digas qué es, no me gustan las sorpresas.

El rubio suspiró otra vez y dejó ver un manojo de pergaminos que tenía en sus manos.

—Léelos —le dijo.

Astoria tomó sorprendida lo que Draco le daba y se sentó un poco más derecha para examinarlos.

—Es un contrato —declaró.

—Así es —asintió el rubio con seriedad—. Un contrato de desvinculación. Si lo firmas, pasarás a ser completamente ajena a la familia Malfoy y tu apellido volverá a ser Greengrass. Verás además otro pergamino, que no es más que otro contrato. Al igual que el otro, ya está firmado por mí. La diferencia es que no necesita ser firmado por ti para que se cumpla su efecto. A través de él, esta mansión y sus terrenos pasan a estar sólo a tu nombre. He hecho también una transferencia de oro en Gringotts en la cuenta de...

—¡Draco! —se quejó Astoria.

—Sí, sé que tú no lo quieres, pero si te separas permanentemente de mí, tu familia querrá algún beneficio. Eso si decides firmar el contrato de desvinculación. Por supuesto —agregó—, decidas lo que decidas, esta mansión será tuya, así como la gran cantidad de galeones que puse en la cámara de los Greengrass.

—¿Por qué te comportas tan bien conmigo? —inquirió la joven, bastante impresionada—. Nunca fuiste tan caballeroso.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? Fue idea de...

—Ah, por supuesto. Debí darme cuenta antes. Es decir, estas cosas son tan Gryffindor...

—Lamento que tengas que presenciarlas —dijo Draco con humor.

—Como sea, ¿me pasas una pluma?

El chico hizo aparecer una en medio de una sacudida de su varita.

—Pareciera que tienes prisa por dejar de ser mi esposa.

—Tengo _muchísima _prisa. Sin ánimos de ofender.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Draco luego de un rato—. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en otro país y lo voy a tomar.

Astoria levantó la vista, asombrada.

—¿Lo vas a abandonar?

—¿A Harry? Ni loco. De hecho, aceptaré este trabajo porque a él también le ofrecieron uno en el mismo país... Exactamente el mismo trabajo a ambos. Jugadores titulares en el equipo de Quidditch de París.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Exclamó Astoria—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, si no fuera por Harry ni me habría enterado de la posibilidad.

—Es increíble que vayas a jugar luego de tantos años. De cualquier manera, Potter solía jugar en la posición de buscador. Tú también. ¿Cómo harán para jugar ambos de titulares en el mismo equipo?

—Jamás podría competir con Harry en ese puesto, él es demasiado bueno. No es seguro, pero lo más probable es que juegue de golpeador. Siempre he practicado todas las posiciones y esa me gusta mucho... Nadie te dice nada si le rompes la cabeza a alguien adrede.

—Buen punto. Y... aquí tienes —dijo la joven, entregándole los pergaminos con su firma—. Ya he dejado de ser legalmente tu esposa. Puedo incluso visualizar mi nombre desapareciendo de ese árbol genealógico que hizo hacer tu madre hace poco.

Draco la miró con afecto durante varios instantes.

—Gracias, Astoria. —Se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios—. Cuando esté allá con Harry... siempre recordaré que todo fue gracias a ti.

—No agradezcas —pidió ella, luego de recuperarse de esa extraña muestra de afecto—. Mejor preocúpate por cuidarte de tus padres. No sé si te lo dije, pero les conté lo de Potter y tú, y aunque tienen una posición un tanto extraña, no están felices con el asunto.

—No me lo habías dicho, pero lo imaginé —expresó el rubio con el ceño fruncido—. De cualquier manera, debo ir a hacer mis maletas.

—De acuerdo. Ven luego a hablar por última vez antes de irte.

—Por supuesto, no pensaba irme sin hacerlo. No eres el amor de mi vida, pero has sido mi única esposa, ¿sabes?

* * *

**Nota final:** si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fic :) Se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario siempre que vaya con respeto, incluyendo críticas constructivas y los legendarios "me gustó" y "conti please!111" (esto es un one-shot, por cierto xD). ¡Saludos!


End file.
